


You Mean More Than You Should Mean

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean More Than You Should Mean

**Author's Note:**

> For snogged. From the song No More Wishing - Hayley Taylor - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcphR5Ctrcw

It was supposed to be just one kiss to make the Slayer angry. It was supposed to be something for him to hold over Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang. It was supposed to be something done impulsively and without thought that would fade into the background and simply be a joke, but Spike couldn't feel that way.

The moment his lips touched Willow's, he knew something was different. Even though it had been a short peck of a kiss, he could still feel her lips under his days later. He could still taste her and smell her and his dreams were filled with her. He was a master vampire and he was dreaming all day of a witch with fiery hair and silky skin.

She'd sighed when he kissed her. It was short and soft, just like the woman herself, but as his dreams became more and more pornographic, Spike realized he'd noticed more about the Slayer's friend than he'd ever understood before. It was all in the way her hair moved when she talked, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited, the way her smile softened when Dawn asked questions. All of the things that made up the kindest of the Scoobies, Spike could now see in Technicolor as he closed his eyes and lay on his bed.


End file.
